Camp at Generic Campsite
by Game2002
Summary: The Smashers are going on a camp.  Behold the fun times and adventures they will encounter!
1. Camp

Another fun story from me! Not much to say, but just enjoy it!

**Note: I like to put in references and cameos all over my stories. If you have good eyes, you will be able to find all of them! The same applies for this story. For fun, try looking for references that you come across in each chapter and point it out it in your reviews!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.

**CAMP AT GENERIC CAMPSITE **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Bored and Nothing to Do? Let's Go on a Camp!**

* * *

It's been a month after the aliens known as Bydo invaded Eagleland… 

Everything is at peace and things are going smoothly and well.

-

Ness and Young Link had just finished a game of baseball with a team that they established themselves. They sat on a nearby bench and had snack.

Then an ice-cream truck came driving by on the road. "Come get the new flavor!" shouted the ice-cream seller.

"I'll go get two for us," Ness said to YL.

"Okay," he replied. And Ness went over to the ice-cream truck.

YL took a drink of milk while waiting for Ness to return, then a big, fat, ugly-looking boy came up in front of him. "I'm Billy the Bully," said the boy.

"Hi!" greeted YL in a friendly way.

Billy the Bully pointed to a puddle in front of them and said, "I bet you can't jump over that big pool ol' puddle!"

"What are saying?"

"I said you possibly couldn't jump over that pool of puddle because you're a little weakling! Hahaha!"

"Hey! I can do better than you think! Perhaps even better than you!"

"Then show me!"

YL got up angrily and went over to the puddle, and took a running start before heading for the puddle to get ready for a jump. However, Billy the Bully stuck out his leg in front of YL and made him trip and fall face first onto the puddle.

SPLASH!

"Hahaha! Loser! You suck!" laughed Billy the Bully harshly. Then he went over to the bench and took YL's milk and drank it all, and then left. "Thanks for the milk! Yahahahaha!"

YL got up and wiped the dirt off his clothes and growled, "How dare you?!"

Ness came to him with two ice-cream cones in his hands and said to YL, "I saw what happened just now. That kid sure is a jerk!"

"I'll get my hands on him the next time I see him!"

-

Back in Smash Mansion…

The Ice Climbers were working on a jigsaw puzzle. "Strange, there seems to be a piece missing," said Popo.

"If I remember correctly, this piece should go here," said Nana, placing a jigsaw piece into a slot, but it doesn't fit.

"…"

"…"

"I think we're missing 80 pieces."

-

Mario is sitting on the sofa while watching TV and digging his nose. He is watching a fun TV show called "Super Mario Bros. Super Show". It is about a plumber duo—one named Mario and one named Luigi— and their misadventures in the life of fixing pipes.

Then the show went on a commercial break.

"Wanna do something fun this long summer?" said the guy on the TV. "Come to Generic Campsite! We are holding a special discount! For only $15, you can stay here for as long as you want, and if you are too lazy to get your own tent and live in the woods, we have special cabins for rent! All at only $15 and it doesn't matter how many people there are with you! Come and enjoy the relaxing and wonderful nature and experience nature to the fullest!"

"Theez looks like-a good-a idea!" thought Mario. "There's nothing to do during theez long holiday, so why not-a? I'll talk-a with da others about-a eet!"

-

Luigi walked into the kitchen while rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry. I think I'll have instant cup noodles."

He got out a cup noodle, tore the cover, poured in the contents, and went to the water boiler and pressed the top, but only a bit of water came out.

It's out of water.

"I've been teased…" mourned Luigi as he sat in the corner with a gloomy aura around him.

-

That night, everyone was at the dinner tables having dinner.

"And then that women sued the guy at the counter about the coffee being too hot!" said Kirby. "I mean… that's totally stupid and crazy! That woman spilled the coffee onto herself!"

"People nowadays do not have sane minds, unfortunately," said Mewtwo.

"What can be crazier than that?" said Yoshi.

"There was a news about someone suing a store about their shop mascot statue taking up too much space at the sidewalk," added G&W.

"Makes you wonder what those happy-sue people do for living," commented Link.

Mario decided that it is the time to talk about his idea, and just when he was going to speak, Peach spoke up, "Hey everyone! I have a great idea to spend this holiday! Let's go for a camp at Generic Campsite! They have a special discount and offer there currently!"

"Yeah, I saw that on TV," said Samus. "And I was thinking of the same idea."

"I saw it on TV too!" said Pikachu. "I think it would be great!"

"I have no opinion on that," said Captain Falcon. "If you guys wanna go, I'll tag along."

"Everyone agree that it's a great idea?" asked Peach.

"Not a bad idea," said Roy. "And I'll ask Lilina if she wants to come."

"Living with nature is good for your health," said Dr. Mario. "So I suggest that we all leave this cooped up place and go for some fresh air out there!" Everyone else nodded in agreement, except DK, who didn't hear anything.

"Okay, then it's a deal!" said Peach.

"And eet wuz my idea in da first place…" mumbled Mario.

"We can't just go unprepared," said Fox. "I think we should spend our time preparing things tomorrow and then leave on the day after tomorrow."

"Let's hope there won't be a tidal wave and a massive temperature drop," prayed Popo.

-

The next day…

Ness, YL, and Pit were at the convenience store buying snacks for the camp tomorrow. Ness brought his already and was waiting outside the store for the other two to come out. Then Billy the Bully came up to him. "It's you from yesterday!" said Ness.

"Those snacks look good! Gimme!" said Billy the Bully.

"No way! They're mine!"

Then Billy the Bully reached for Ness's cap and took it from him. "Then I'll have this instead!"

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Here ya go!" Billy the Bully tossed the cap high into the air and it landed on top of the store's roof.

"Oh no!" cried Ness as he looked up at the roof, and that's when Billy the Bully snatched his bag of snacks from his hand.

"Thanks for the snacks! Nyahahahaha!" laughed Billy the Bully as he ran off.

"Hey you!" shouted Ness angrily.

The other two came out and Pit asked him, "What happened, Mr. Ness?"

"That idiot took my snack and tossed my cap onto the roof!"

"It's that guy again…" said YL, looking at Billy the Bully who is seen running over the horizon.

"I'll get it for you." Pit flew onto the roof and collected the cap for Ness.

"Thanks!" said Ness.

"I really can't sit still without teaching him a lesson!" said YL angrily.

"And I happened to just came up with a way to get even with him!" said Ness.

"How?"

-

Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon pulled up next to a store, and he went inside and asked, "I'm here to buy a barbeque grill."

The shop owner came out to greet him and said, "Hello! What kind do you want?"

"Any kind that is durable and can cook food to the best quality!"

"Then I recommend this!" The shop owner pointed to a shiny four-legged grill.

CF inspected it and said, "I'm not a pro at kitchen equipments, but this one does look like it's good. Is it durable?"

"You want to punch it over the horizon again?"

"You still remember that…?"

-

At Smash Mansion…

The phone rang, and Zelda picked it up, and answered, "Would you mind? We're busy preparing for a trip tomorrow and we do not have time to even tell you that this place isn't Caesar's Pizza Palace!"

Then YL, Ness, and Pit came into the mansion and headed for the kitchen first thing.

"You know what to do now," Ness said to YL.

"Sure do!" YL nodded as reply.

"But is this good?" asked Pit. "We're hurting someone if we do this!"

"He's asking for this in the first place," replied Ness. "A bit of pain wouldn't hurt him. Plus, there won't be any bloodshed in this."

-

"Thank you for coming!" said the shop owner.

"Now that we got this, time to head back home, DK," Bowser said to DK as the both of them headed out the camp equipment store.

DK was carrying several things on his back, and when he tried to leave the door, the things were too big to fit through the door and are therefore stuck. "They won't come out…" said DK.

"Pull harder!" said Bowser.

DK tried to pull harder, but still no use. The shop owner pushed the stuffs from inside the door, and DK would pull even harder, along with Bowser's help.

After a bit of struggling, the things finally came out of the door, and it resulted in those two tumbling across the street while causing a bit of traffic disaster.

CRAAAAASH!!!!!!!

-

Back at the mansion…

"Yes, we would-a like-a to rent-a cabin at da camp," Mario spoke into the phone. As you can tell, he is obviously reserving a place at Generic Campsite. "There would-a be around-a 20 of uz! Okay, that-a one sounds good! Book eet then!"

The three kids can be seen leaving the mansion in the background.

-

Roy and Lilina were walking down the street while chatting to each other. "So you want to come?" asked Roy.

"Of course! It'll be lots of fun!" she replied.

"Okay! Then we'll pick you up at your house tomorrow morning!"

Then Reed happened to be passing by when they were talking about this. "Are you two going on a date?" asked Reed.

"Sort of, but more like a group camp with my comrades," replied Roy.

"A camp? Where are you going for a camp?"

"Generic Campsite. Haven't you seen it on TV?"

"I wish I have one…"

"Okay… I understand…"

"Aye… Life is hard for someone who couldn't graduate from a good college like me… Even finding a job is hard too…"

"Don't be sad," Lilina said to him. "Want to come on the camp with us?"

Reed's head shot up and said, "Really? I can?"

"Um… Are you sure, Lilina?" Roy said to her.

"Why not? The more people there are the more fun there will be!" she replied.

Roy let out a sigh and said, "Aye… I'll talk to the others about it, and then we'll pick you up tomorrow."

"All right! I'll go prepare for tomorrow!" And then Reed rushed off.

-

YL, Ness, and Pit were in a park, looking for that darn bully. "There he is!" said Ness, pointing to Billy the Bully, who is in the distance.

"Let's do it!" said YL.

The three of them walked up to him. "What do want?" asked Billy the Bully.

"I want to prove to you that I am no weakling!" said YL. "I'll prove it to you by jumping across that puddle! But if I cannot jump over it, you can have this sandwich and soda that I bought for snack!"

"Sounds like a good deal!" said Billy the Bully. "Then you show me!"

"Here goes!" YL placed the sandwich and soda onto a bench and ran towards the puddle. He performed a jump, but landed onto the puddle instead. "Oops…"

"Haha! You couldn't even cross a small puddle like that!" laughed Billy the Bully. "I'll take your snacks then!" And he picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

A sly grin appeared on Ness and YL's face as he took the bite.

Shortly after biting into the sandwich, Billy the Bully's face began to sweat and turned red, and he screamed, "HOT!!!!"

Ness and YL began to laugh at him maniacally. "I put wasabi, chili sauce, toothpaste, mashed garlic, pepper, and raw egg onto sandwich!" explained Ness between laughs.

Billy the Bully reached for the soda and drank it, and then screamed, "DISGUSTING!!!! BLEGH!!!!"

"And I added vinegar, soy sauce, soda water, lime juice, ketchup, prune juice, expired milk, and even my own spit into that can!" explained YL.

"I NEED WATER!!!!" screamed Billy the Bully while jumping around like mad.

"I'll give you water!" said Ness as he lifted him into the air using telekinesis.

"Hey! Put me down!"

Ness then tossed him at a drinking fountain.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

The drinking fountain is shattered and Billy the Bully is lying next to it and water is pouring out from the wrecked fountain and into his mouth. "You can now have all the water you can drink!" said Ness as he continued to laugh, and so did YL.

"Isn't that too harsh on him?" asked Pit.

"As long as he's still breathing, it's not too harsh," said Ness. He patted Pit on the shoulder and said, "Get used to this. Life isn't simple like you think."

"I'm satisfied now!" said YL. "Let's go home and prepare for the camp tomorrow."

-

That evening at the mansion…

"Who's Reed?" asked Marth.

"Um… You know, that guy who lived at Ten Lives Apartment," explained Roy.

"You mean that guy who tricked us into believing that he was going to graduate from College of Eagleland but turned out to be College of Economics?" asked Falco.

"Yes, him."

"Oh… So what about him?'

Then the phone rang and Bowser picked it up and answered, "Too bad! We're going on a camp for many days tomorrow so you won't get any pizza from calling here! It's not like you're going to get pizza by calling this number in the first place!" And he hung it.

"It would be good to be away from this annoying ringing for some time tomorrow," said Parry.

-

The next morning…

CF was preparing the Smash Limousine to get it ready for traveling. The others were carrying and loading luggage into the limousine.

Dr. Mario noticed Falco carrying what looks like a portable TV and asked him, "Is that a TV you're taking with you?"

"Yes," he replied. "Can't go a day without a TV even if it's out in the wilderness."

"How are you going to…"

"I know what you're going to say. It's battery-powered, and I got spares!"

"Is everyone ready?" asked CF.

"Yes!" they all replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"Eet will be a three day canmp-a!" said Mario.

And so, everyone got into the limousine.

"We're going to pick up Lilina first," said Roy.

-

Lilina was waiting outside the apartment she lives in, and after a bit of waiting, the limousine pulled up. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Roy said to her from the window.

"I haven't waited long yet," she replied. After putting her stuffs into the back of the car, she got onto the limousine and they took off again.

"Anything else?" asked CF.

"Nope, we're all here!" said Roy.

"Okay, let's go to Generic Campsite!"

And the limousine drove away towards the campsite.

-

Outside 10 Lives Apartment…

Reed was waiting at the gate with his stuffs. "Where are they?" he wondered.

* * *

TO BE CONITNUED 

This is only the first chapter, but I assure you that this will be a fun camp! Review and enjoy!

**Trivia:  
**1. Yes, that grill seller is that same guy from my first story SSB: Pokemon Adventure. I don't recommend reading that story though.  
2. While Billy the Bully first appeared in Those Who Deserve Beatings, this story is his first debut going by in-story timeline.


	2. Generic Campsite

**Chapter 2: Arrival at Generic Campsite! Behold the Wonders of Nature!**

* * *

The Smash Limousine is traveling along the highway, heading for Generic Campsite.

"The scenery here is beautiful!" said Pichu with his face planted against the window.

"Nature like this isn't common nowadays, so consider yourself lucky to still see trees and plant life forms like this," said Dr. Mario. "Green is good for your eyes."

"How long until we reach the campsite?" Fox asked Captain Falcon.

"Shouldn't take long as long as we move fast and there's no traffic jam, which there isn't right now and possibly won't, considering that this is the highway," answered CF.

"We don't have to rush," said Zelda. "We left early in the morning, so we still have all day to hang around when we reach there."

"Right, no point in rushing."

While CF was saying this, a car rushed passes him in a really fast speed and nearly ran into the limousine. Luckily, CF shifted to the side in time to avoid getting hit. "Whoa! That guy doesn't have eyes or what?!" said Fox. Then he turned to CF and saw something that he wished he would never see. "Uh oh…"

CF had a stern-looking and angry look on his face. "Heathens! Who does he think he is?" said CF in a serious voice. "He shall meet his maker!"

"I got a bad feeling about this…" mumbled Fox.

"What is it?" asked Pit. Before he could get an answer, the limousine zoomed forward in a speed faster than usual. "WHOA!!!"

The Smash Limousine is driving at a really fast speed across the highway, trying to catch up with the car that sped by them.

"What is happening to Falcon?!" cried Lilina.

"Falcon doesn't like it when someone messes with him while driving, and if that happens, he will go insane on the wheel and try to surpass the one who did this!" explained Roy in panic.

"And you'd wish that you never want to encounter this again!" added Link.

"Stop it!!!" cried Zelda. "You're making me sick!"

CF ignored everyone's shouting and crying and continued to drive at max speed, trying to catch up with the car.

In front of him is a very sharp u-turn. "Yaaaa!!! We're gonna crash!!!" screamed Pikachu.

"This is nothing," said CF calmly and sternly at the same time. He didn't even step on the brake, and amazingly pulled off a 180-degree spin and made it through the u-turn perfectly and safely, without touching the sides of the street at all!

The Smashers sitting at the back of the car were tossed back and forth and crashing against each other.

"OW!"

"YEOW!"

"OOCH!"

"Waaa!"

CF continued driving, and he finally saw the car over the horizon. "The enemy is in sight," said CF in a serious tone. "Time for the duel."

He kept on driving and finally caught up with the car, and began racing with him, trying to surpass the enemy.

Both the cars kept on driving and trying to surpass each other until they came to another u-turn in front. "NOT AGAIN!!!!" screamed Luigi.

Both the cars performed a sharp 180-degree turn, and CF made it through without touching the side, but the other car touched the side of the street a bit and grinded its surface against the fence built along the road.

The two continued to drive until they come to a long, curved road that requires lots of turning.

"Time to end this," said CF.

Both the cars sped into the great curve and the drivers spun their steering wheel and followed the curving path without stepping on the brake at all.

The path is a great, long curve that normal people would easily crash into the side without stepping on the brake, but not with these two people. CF turned smoothly and traveled along the path without swaying away from it. The other car drove alongside the limousine, also moving along the path.

Eventually, the curve became sharper and sharper and it was starting to get harder to turn. However, CF didn't sweat a bit and continued to travel along the path like it was nothing.

The other car, however, couldn't handle it anymore and lost its balance and crashed into the side of the road.

The road finally became straight again and CF emerged as the winner of the race.

"The race is finished," said CF. "The opponent is defeated."

Behind him, the Smashers could be seen sprawled out all over the place. "You think this is Initial D or what…?" asked Samus.

-

After a while, when everyone gained his or her senses again…

Roy was busy thinking of something. "What is it, Roy?" Lilina asked him.

"I have this feeling that I forgot something," he replied. "But I can't remember what it is."

"Is it something important?"

"I'm not sure either, but I think I made a promise to someone about something. But I seriously can't remember it." Then he turned to the other Smashers and asked them, "Do you guys remember what it is?"

"No," they all replied.

"Strange, but I am really sure that I forgot something…"

At this moment, a bright pink car with swan accessories all over pulled up next to the limousine, and the window on the pink car scrolled down to reveal Mr. 2 and Reed behind it. "Hey everyone!" said Reed. "You totally forgot about me!"

"Hi there, boys!" said Mr. 2 while driving and waving his hands at the Smashers.

"What are you doing here?!" asked CF.

"You guys said you were gonna come pick me up, but you never did!" replied Reed. "Luckly, Bon Clay was going to the same campsite as you guys and so I hitched a ride with him!"

Then it instantly came to Roy. "That's it! We were supposed to take Reed along with us!"

"Now that you said it, you're right," said G&W.

"We totally forgot about him!" said Luigi.

-

To make a long story short, the Smashers made it to Generic Campsite.

CF backed the car into its parking place. However, he failed to notice the no parking sign behind the limousine, but since he ran it down and the sign disappeared into the bush, nobody noticed. Mr. 2's car parked next to theirs.

The Smashers got out from the limousine and stretched their bodies after sitting down for so long. "Ah! It feels so great to be able to stand again!" said Dr. Mario.

"I like this place already!" said DK, looking at the lush green trees around the parking lot.

"So this is Generic Campsite, eh?" said Reed.

"All right-a! Let's-a go to da cabin that-a I rent-a!" said Mario as he led the way.

They walked into the main entrance of the campsite and were marveled by the wonderful sight of nature before them. Green trees, flowers, and lakes can be seen all over the place, with hills far in the distance.

"Wow! This place looks really neat!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"I really like this place!" said DK happily.

Then a forest ranger came up to them and said, "Welcome!"

"Hello!" said Mario. "We are da Smashers who rented da cabin here!"

"Yes, we have received your word," said the ranger. "But shortly after you made a reservation, another guy called in and demanded that the cabin be handed over to him, and not only did he offered a large amount of money, but he also gave a threat message."

"Who did this?" asked Link. "And where is he?"

"That guy sure got guts to do something like this," said Marth.

"Well, he's at the cabin already. He came shortly before you guys," replied the ranger.

"Well, let's go over and take back our cabin," said CF.

"And also teach him a lesson!" added Link.

-

The ranger led them through the forest path. Along the way, they can see other campers and tourists taking a stroll through the forest and interacting with it. Small animals and insects can also be seen around the place too.

"This place sure is beautiful!" said Peach. She looked at a squirrel on the tree. "So cute!"

"There is more to this than meet the eye, lady," the ranger to her.

Ness said to Pit, "You know, one of the thrills at a camp is when night falls."

"Why is that?" asked Pit curiously.

"It is perfect time to scare people who are strolling around in the night forest. It's something that we all like to do!"

"That's not nice!"

"As long as nobody gets hurt, it's nice!"

After a bit of walking, they finally reached the cabin. "Here it is," said the ranger.

The cabin is very unique. It consists of three long cabins built alongside each other, forming the shape of a square-shaped U. That's the best I can explain, so try to imagine it in your head. A square-shaped U, how hard can that be to imagine?

"Nice place!" said Lilina.

"This is our biggest and best cabin ground," explained the ranger. "Each cabin has five beds and it is usually reserved for large families. Activities can be held in the empty square in between the cabins, and one can also pitch tents there. Unfortunately, two people took the whole place for themselves."

Bowser stepped into the square and shouted at the top of his voice, "COME OUT HERE AND GIVE BACK OUR CABIN!!!!!"

"What's the noise out there?! Can't one get a quiet rest?" asked a grumpy voice. The door of the middle cabin opened and, to the Smashers' surprise, Wario and Waluigi stepped out!

"You!!!" gasped the Smashers.

"You!!!" gasped the Wario Bros.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Wario.

"We rented this cabin in the first place! And you took it from us!" said Bowser.

"Yeah! Finders keepers, so give it back!" said CF.

"Too late! The ranger gave it to us already!" said Wario.

"Right! Go live in the woods in your little tents instead!" mocked Waluigi.

"Wario! Stop-a theez nonsense!" said Mario. "Why can't-a just-a live together here?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not the kind of person to share with others!" said Wario. "I take everything for myself!"

"So selfish…" said Mewtwo.

"If you want the cabin back, then come fight for it!" said Wario.

"Guess we have no choice," said CF.

"I'm also with you, Little Falcon!" said Mr. 2.

"If that guy won't give it to us to easily, then violence is the only way to solve this now," said Marth.

"And they say violence won't solve anything," said Roy.

"Want to fight?" asked Wario while cracking his fist. "Bring it on!"

-

Shortly afterwards…

"Fine… You can have the cabin…" said a beaten up and swollen Wario.

"We don't-a want-a to be bad people," said Mario. "So you are free to stay with uz if you want-a too."

"You're really nice people…"

"I don't accept kindness from enemies!" said Waluigi. "But if you insist, then fine! You don't plan on anything nasty again, don't you?"

"We're not like you!" said Luigi.

And so, everything is settled and everyone went around the place, looking into the cabins and deciding who will live in cabins and who will pitch tents out in the square.

"We girls are vulnerable to things of the outside," said Peach. "So girls will all share one cabin."

"Good idea," agreed Zelda.

"Sleeping out is a lot more fun!" said YL.

"I'm with you!" said Ness, patting his shoulder. He turned to Pit and said to him, "You should try it too!"

"Okay, Mr. Ness," agreed Pit.

G&W looked at his watch and said, "It's afternoon already, so we might as well get something to eat."

"They have cafeterias for people who didn't bring anything to eat," said Wario. "And that's where I'm going right now." Then he left the cabin ground, followed by Waluigi.

"Well, since we just arrived and don't have the time or feeling to prepare foods ourselves, why not just head over to the cafeteria instead?" suggested Yoshi. "We can do the food preparations ourselves at dinner!"

"Good idea!" said Kirby.

Everyone agreed on this idea and left for the cafeteria for lunch.

-

After lunch…

The Smashers are now strolling throughout the place having a fun time for themselves.

Peach and Zelda were back at the cabin ground, discussing what to eat for dinner. "I think curry would be a great idea!" suggested Peach.

"You know what I find funny?" asked Zelda. "Almost everyone eats curry out in camps."

"I know…"

Falco got out his portable TV and placed it on a small table. "Time for the Air Show!" he said. "You coming, Fox?"

"Coming!" said Fox, rushing to the TV.

"Can't you guys find something better to do than watch TV?" Dr. Mario asked them.

"Hey, this is the once in a year air show that me and Fox never miss to watch," Falco told him. "For aviators like us, this is the kind of program that we like the most!"

"Right! I just love seeing the various kinds of flying machines and the cool tricks that they perform in air!" added Fox.

The host in the TV showed up and said, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the annual Air Show held in Great Tech City! I am your host, Talko, and I will be hosting the air show today!"

Meanwhile, Link is seen holding some fishing equipments and walking towards a lake in the distance. "I'll go fish up tonight's dinner," he said.

Shortly after he left, CF went out the cabin ground with a rifle in his hand. "I'll be fishing for tonight's dinner too," he said.

"Take care!" Peach said to him, but then something came to her. "Fishing with a gun?!"

-

DK is up on a tree and gazing at the view before him. "This place sure is nice!" he said. "But my jungle home is much better! I prefer the tropical climate there instead!"

"Look! A monkey!" said a random kid from below the tree.

"Let's take a picture!" said another random guy with a camera.

-

Link is at the lake fishing. "Fishing and patience go together," he said to himself quietly.

He sat there, fishing and fishing…

Waiting…

CF came up to him asked, "Any luck?"

"I just arrived, so things won't be so fast," replied Link. "And what's with the gun? I didn't know you're into hunting. I think this place doesn't allow hunting."

"Nah, I'm here to fish."

"With a gun? You gotta be kidding me!"

"I learned this from my father and he's a pro at it! Nobody else that I know of could do this! Good thing he passed down this unique way of fishing to me! It's much faster than using a fishing pole!"

"Yeah right… I don't see how a gun will help in fishing."

"Of course, a net is required!" said CF, showing him a large bug-catching net.

"Show me then."

"I'll show you!" Then CF went over to a guy renting out boats, and rented a boat from him. CF got onto the boat and sailed to the middle of the lake.

"How is he going to do this?" wondered Link.

CF sailed to the middle of the lake and loaded bullets into his rifle. "Time to fish!"

FIRST PERSON MODE ACTIVATED

Imagine that there is a screen before you, and on the screen you can only see a gun pointing out from the bottom center of the screen. Below the gun you can see a portrait of Captain Falcon looking around in awareness, and next to his portrait is a HP bar and an ammo bar.

Now imagine that the screen moved forward and turned left to right to take a glance at the surroundings.

Suddenly, the sound of splashing is heard, and the view instantly turned to the source of the sound and several fish can be seen jumping up and down on the water in front.

The gun fired a shot and hit a fish, and more shots are fired, thus more fish getting killed. After the fish were killed, the screen moved forward and the rifle changed into a net, which then reached out to collect the fish.

FIRST PERSON MODE DEACTIVED

"And that's how you fish with a gun!" CF shouted to Link from his boat while holding up the net that contained the fish he caught.

"Okay, I give it to you…" said Link. "That's the most bizarre way of catching a fish I ever saw…"

-

"And now the Otaku Elites have created the marvelous battleship Halberd!" said Talko. "Look at this magnificent giant flying through the air!"

"Wow! That battleship sure is neat!" said Fox. "Perhaps even better than the Great Fox!"

"I would love to pilot that thing," said Falco.

"This is Meta-Knights's brainchild! Let us give him a hand of applause!" said Talko as the screen shifted to a round, blue thing with a knight mask. "And next we have the almighty jet fighter Vic Viper! Look! He's taking into the air! Whoa! Look at the burst of fire that he used to take flight! Look, he's doing circles in the air and what marvelous talent he has! Now we are dispatching targets into the air for a shooting program. Look! Vic Viper fired a beautiful blue beam that pierced through every target in a single blow! Imagine anyone getting hit by that beam!"

"It must be really painful," commented Fox.

"Look! He's dispatching options around him to add more firepower!" continued Talko. "Look at the way he spins through the air while firing laser beams at the targets! The audience is roaring with delight and the judges are giving him high scores! Let us give a round of applause to Vic Viper!"

"I wish I could ride my Arwing like that too!" said Fox.

"I can already! And I'm better than him!" boasted Falco.

"Coming up next is Sky Girls! These group of three young but talented girls will demonstrated the latest technology in flight, the Sonic Drivers! They are now boarding these mechanical exoskeletons and are now taking off!"

"Those things look cool," commented Fox.

"I've never seen that kind of thing before," said Falco. "Let's see what they're capable of."

Roy came to watch with them. "Aren't they a bit young to pilot those things?"

"Now that you mentioned it…" said Fox.

"Look! They have taken into the air! Amazing! Look at the way they circle around in air and create pictures using the trail of smoke! They made a heart shape!"

As the camera panned in close on the Sonic Drivers, Roy took notice of the girls and said, "The one with black ponytail has nice curves!"

"True," said Falco. "They way she curved through the air… That is a hard technique to pull off!"

"And at their age too!" added Fox.

"So beautiful…" said Roy.

"Indeed, these Sonic Driver things sure are a beautiful piece of technology!" said Falco.

-

To make a long story short, we skip to nighttime where the Smashers are now having dinner. Because this chapter has been going for so long, we should end it about now and leave the fun part for tomorrow.

"Eating out in the wilderness sure has a different feeling!" said Yoshi as he took a mouthful of curry.

"Yes, the taste of wilderness!" said Kirby.

"These fish are great too!"

"I caught them," said CF, raising his hand.

-

After everyone had dinner, some entered their cabins and some stayed out at the square because they pitched tents there.

In the left cabin, Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, G&W, and Reed resided there. "It was right coming to this place after all!" said Reed as he lied on his bed. "This place is much bigger than my room back home!"

Luigi looked at the window and said, "I wonder if the ones living out there will be fine." Suddenly, a white face is angry eyes showed up behind the window, and Luigi freaked out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Mamamia! What-a happened?" asked Mario in shock.

"GHOST!!!!" screamed Luigi as he ran under his bed.

"Where?" Mario went to the window and opened it, but saw no one. "There eez nothing."

-

"That was funny!" laughed Ness with a white mask on his face.

"Sure is!" said YL.

"Would you kids stop whatever you're doing?" Link said to them from his tent. "People are trying to sleep and please refrain from giving us nightmares tonight, okay? One more scary trick from you and I will give you a beating!"

"Fine…" they both grumbled, and then returned to their tent.

"Tsk! What is it with kids liking to scare people at night, especially at campsites?" wondered Link.

"I don't know either," said Marth. "I never did that sort of thing when I was small."

-

The kids are now inside their tent, along with Pit. "What do we do?" asked YL. "The adults won't let us scare people."

"Scaring people isn't nice," said Pit.

"I don't feel like sleeping yet," said YL. "Let's try to think of a game where we can all play."

They pondered for a while, and then Ness said, "I know! Let's play Death Note! You be the victim, Young Link!"

"But don't use any stupid ways of dying like death through blood loss after looking at a naked girl!"

-

In case you want to know, Peach, Samus, Zelda, Lilina, and Jigglypuff were occupying the middle cabin. Bowser, Ganondorf, Fox, Falco, and CF were occupying the right cabin.

CF looked out the window and saw Bon Clay dancing in front of his nicely decorated pink tent. "That guy still is a creep…" he said.

"I thought you're used to him already," said Ganondorf.

"Can you get used to that kind of person?"

"On the second thought, no…"

Oh, it should be mentioned that the Ice Climbers are sleeping in an igloo. I don't where they got it from, and it doesn't seem like it will melt either. I might as well mention that the Wario Bros. were kicked out of the cabin and were forced to sleep in tents. Luckily, Wario bought a unique inflatable tent that is very comfortable.

"Oh well, there's nothing else to do and everyone else around here is asleep," said Link. "Let's call it a night." He got a bottle of water and poured it on the campfire, putting it out.

And so, the Smashers all fell asleep for the night.

This is the first day of the camp…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Wild adventures and fun stuffs will ensue next chapter! Enjoy!


	3. Juma

Out of curiousity, are you paying attention to any cameos or references in the story so far?

**Chapter 3: The Legend in the Forest! The Search For the Elusive Juma!**

* * *

The next morning…

Mario woke up early and stretched and yawned. "Ah! That-a wuz a nice sleep! No sounds of cars and dogs da whole night!" he said. "So peaceful!" He got out of bed and went to the cabin's bathroom to wash for the morning.

Luigi is at his bed rolled up while trembling and mumbling to himself, "Ghosts… They're everywhere… Waaaaa…"

-

Outside, Mr. 2 Bon Clay has awakened very early and is wearing a pink sweatshirt while doing morning exercise. "En, Deux, Trois!"

Mario looked up into the bright, blue sky and took a deep breath. "Ah! Da air fresh! It even tastes delicious!" But then a pigeon flew overhead and dropped a poop, and it went straight into Mario's mouth. "ACK! COUGH!!! GASP!!!"

To make a long story short, the Smashers had breakfast at the cafeteria, and then they began to decide what to do for the whole day. The breakfast scene is very boring, so I do not want to bother writing it down. Don't you want to see the fun parts instead?

-

Back at the cabin grounds…

"Let's continue the jigsaw puzzle," Popo said to Nana.

"Good idea!" she agreed.

The Ice Climbers got out the box containing the jigsaw puzzle and placed it on a table and opened it, and they found that there is only one puzzle piece inside! "Hey! We're missing 999 pieces!" gasped Popo.

-

Parry flew onto Peach's shoulder and said to her, "You don't mind if I go and take flight around this place, do you?"

"Of course not," said Peach. "Go have fun! But don't get lost."

"Sure!" And Parry flew off. "Ah! It feels good to be flying among the green trees! They say this is where a parrot is born!"

He flew through the trees and saw a female parrot sitting on a branch. "Wow! I didn't expect to meet my own kind!" He flew down onto the branch next to the female parrot. "Hi there, lady! Nice to meet you! How are you?"

The female parrot looked at him for a few seconds, and then said, "Jerk!" And flew off.

"Um… Did I offend you?"

-

Meanwhile…

Yoshi and Kirby were walking through the forest together. "You know, they say that people once found the legendary Tasty Mushroom in this place," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, I heard of that too," said Kirby. "They say it's the world's most delicious mushroom that everyone likes, including meat eaters!"

"However, the mushroom emits no odor despite its wonderful taste, so searching for one is really hard."

"What are we waiting for? Let us look for this legendary mushroom!" suggested Kirby. "Thinking of it makes me hungry!"

"Me too!" agreed Yoshi as he began to drool.

-

Samus is taking a stroll through the forest by herself, looking at the wonderful nature around her. "I remember back when I was living in K2L, I used to come to forests like this to play," she said to herself. "It sure brings back memories." Then she unknowingly came to the lake, where she saw various people, including Smashers, playing with the water.

G&W is driving a motorboat, carrying a water skiing CF behind him with Pikachu and Pichu standing on his shoulders. "Weeeee!!! This is fun!" exclaimed Pichu.

"Oh Little Falcon! What nice body and muscles you have!" shouted Mr. 2 from a swan-shaped inflatable boat. He is wearing a pink one-piece bathing suit if you want to know.

Luigi and Reed were sitting at the side of the lake. "That Bon Clay guy sure is a creep," said Luigi.

"At least he doesn't wear a bikini like Susanna does," said Reed, shuddering at the thought of a big, muscular man wearing a bikini.

"You're right…"

Roy and Lilina were sitting on a rowboat, telling jokes and playing with each other. Link is trying his luck with fishing again and Jigglypuff is floating around on the surface of the water while taking a snooze.

"Everyone sure is having fun!" thought Samus. "I think I'll go change and come take a dip too!" And she headed back for the cabin ground to get her swimming suit.

-

Meanwhile, Ness, YL, and Pit were wandering somewhere in the forest. "Have you heard?" Ness asked the two. "Legend says that a creature called the Juma lives here."

"I heard of that too," said YL.

"What's a Juma?" asked Pit.

"People say it's a big, hairy creature that is supposedly the Bigfoot," explained Ness. "Some people claimed to have seen it, and there were even pictures of it. However, some claimed that it is a hoax and it has never been proven to be real. There are still people believing that the Juma is real though."

"And we plan to search for the Juma today!" said YL.

"What Young Link said!"

"But do we have proof that the Juma exists?" asked Pit.

"Well? Why don't we just look for it?" said Ness, and then he noticed something on the ground. "Look! A footprint!"

They saw a large human footprint imprinted on the soil. "This is larger than a human's footprint! Can it be the Juma's footprint?" wondered YL.

"Looks like the Juma is real after all!" said Ness. "Let us follow the footprint!"

And so the three of them followed the footprint closely. "Is the Juma dangerous?" asked Pit.

"Maybe, or maybe not," replied YL. "It could even be really friendly, or maybe he eats angels for lunch."

"Eeks!"

"Just kidding."

Ness kept his head close to the ground to observe the footprint while walking at the same time. After a bit of walking, he bumped into someone hairy, and so he slowly lifted his head up and looked into the face of DK. "What is it?" asked DK.

"Um… Nothing…" said Ness after finding out that it was DK's footprint all along.

-

Samus had gathered her swimming equipments and is on her way to the lake. While she is walking, something came to her. "Now where do I change?" She looked around for a safe place to change. "I hope nobody sees me." So she went behind a thick bush and disappeared into it to change.

After a short while, she stepped back out wearing a black bikini. "All done!" she said. "Now which way is the lake?" She looked around but saw no lake. "Strange, I know it's here somewhere." She walked around the place and searched for the lake. "I couldn't have lost it!"

Because she is too busy looking around, she didn't watch where she is going, and when she walked through a bush, she slipped and slid down a slanted slope! "Yikes!" She tried to gain her balance, but because of the slippery mud on the slope, she couldn't do so and continued to roll down. "YAAAAA!!!"

-

Back with the kids…

"So the Juma is actually DK after all," said Pit.

"I don't think so…" said Ness. "The footprint belongs to DK, but I'm somehow convinced that the Juma does exist!"

"I'm starting to doubt its existence though," said YL. "Maybe it was just DK all along."

"You do realize that DK is with us the whole time and never came here until today, right?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Mr. Ness and Mr. Young Link, I just spot some more footprints," Pit said to them. "They look bigger than DK's."

"Really?" said the two of them in surprise, and they followed Pit.

Pit pointed to a rather large footprint on the soil. "You're right, it does look bigger than DK's," said Ness. "Maybe it is Juma's footprint after all!"

"Let's follow it!" suggested YL. And so the three of them followed the footprint."

They followed the footprint all throughout the forest, and eventually wandered deeper into the forest where nobody has gone before. "I think we are straying too far from the campsite," said Pit. "I don't think we're even in the campsite anymore…"

"Relax, I know how to get back," said Ness. "Plus, Mewtwo will be aware that we are missing and come look for us anyway."

They eventually came to a river, where the footprint disappeared into the water. "Now what?" asked YL.

"Obviously, the Juma went across the river," said Ness.

"Do we still have to follow?" asked Pit.

"Now that we are all the way here, why not? You can go back if you don't feel like coming, but you'll miss all the fun."

"I want to see how the Juma looks like!" said Pit.

"But how do we get across the river?" asked YL.

"I can fly over." And Pit flew over the river.

"You only think of yourself, don't you?"

"Sorry… I can try and carry you over if you want to." Pit flew back to their side and grabbed YL by the shoulder and began to carry him across the river.

"Can you do it?" asked YL. "You seem to be having a hard time."

"A bit heavy, but I can handle this…" said Pit with unease. Suddenly, he lost his grip and YL fell. "Oh no!"

"YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" screamed YL.

SPLASH!!!

"Oh no!!!" gasped Ness. "Young Link!"

"Help!!! I'm drowning!!!" cried YL as he splashed around in the water.

"Um… Mr. Young Link… The water is pretty shallow," Pit told him.

YL stopped panicking and stood up, and found out that the water wasn't even up to the knee yet. "Heh heh…"

So they were able to across the shallow river without a problem, and they continued deeper into the forest to search for the Juma.

-

Waluigi was sitting outside the tent while nibbling on a stick. "There's nothing to do here at all…" he mumbled to himself.

Wario came up to him and said, "Hey, I just talked with some of the people here and learned something!"

"What?"

"They say a man named Game2002 once hid a treasure somewhere in this campsite. Nobody knows what the treasure is and no one has ever find it yet!"

Waluigi's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Sounds neat! So you plan on…"

A grin appeared on Wario's face. "Yes, I'm going to look for it, and it will be mine!"

"You mean ours?"

"No, mine! Whatever I find is mine!"

"You're so stingy."

"So? If you wanna go treasure hunting, then shut up and come with me!" And Wario set off to look for the hidden treasure.

"Hey, do you know where it is hidden?" asked Waluigi.

"I can use this!" Wario got out an old piece of paper that is actually a treasure map. "The park ranger gave it to me, and he said he was never able to find it and gave up, so he gave it to me since he didn't need it anymore."

"Heh heh! We're gonna be totally rich if we find this treasure!" said Waluigi in delight while rubbing his hands with glee.

"I told you the treasure is mine and mines only!" snapped Wario.

-

Somewhere in the forest…

"How did I get myself stuck in here…?" said Samus. "And in such an embarrassing way too…"

All you can see of Samus is her lower torso and pair of legs sticking out from a hollow tree trunk.

Yes, she is stuck upside-down in a hollow tree trunk.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

As you can tell from the last part, my damsel-in-awkward-distress is arousing within me again. For some strange reason, I just enjoy seeing girls getting stuck in embarrassing and funny ways such as that. Yeah, I'm strange…

So anyway, things are starting to build up. Yoshi and Kirby are searching for the Tasty Mushroom. The kids are searching for the creature known as Juma. The Wario Bros. is searching for the treasure hidden by a man named Game2002. Will they be able to find what they want? Wait and see!


	4. Tasty Mushroom

**Chapter 4: Yoshi and Kirby's Big Hunt! The Search For the Tasty Mushroom!**

* * *

A camper is barbecuing meat in the forest. The lovely aroma drifted into the air and into the nose of the camper, making him drool.

Suddenly, Yoshi and Kirby's head popped out from a nearby bush and stared at the barbecue. The camper got freaked out and ran off screaming. "That's not it," said Yoshi, looking at the meat.

"And we shouldn't eat other people's food," said Kirby. "However, a taste test wouldn't be bad." He gulped a piece of meat from there and Yoshi grabbed one using his tongue, and the both of them left.

"What's with those two?" asked Zelda, sitting with Peach on a nearby table.

"They like to find reasons and ways to steal other people's foods," answered Peach. "I wish they would cut that habit out. Anyway, let's eat now! I brought lots of homemade snacks!"

"I'll go wash my hands first," said Zelda.

"Yeah, me too."

After the two princesses left, a hook came down from a nearby tree and hooked the handle of the snack basket and then pulled it up into the tree.

"Another picnic basket for us, Boo-Boo!" said Yogi Bear, holding up the basket. "Nobody will ever know that it's us!"

The two princesses came back to the table and noticed the basket missing. "Hey? Where'd it go?" wondered Peach.

"It couldn't have disappeared like that! Someone must've stole it!" said Zelda.

Then Mewtwo happened to be passing by. "Mewtwo! Our snack basket disappeared!" Peach told him.

"I see," replied Mewtwo. He looked at the tree and swung his tail at it very hard, causing the tree to shake and also the two bears tumbling down onto the ground. "Leave or else…"

"Sorry!!!" Yogi grabbed Boo-Boo and ran off fast.

"Phew! The basket and the snacks inside are fine!" said Peach, looking into the basket.

-

Meanwhile…

"Hey! Anyone hear me?" shouted Samus from her 'prison'. "Somebody! Get me out of here!" She flailed her legs around in air and shook around in hope of getting out, but to no avail. And there were nobody around here to hear her scream either.

-

Yoshi and Kirby were still wandering around the forest in search for the legendary Tasty Mushroom. "We've been searching for about thirty minutes already and still no signs of the mushroom," said Kirby.

"I can't even smell it," said Yoshi. "So the rumor that it has no odors after all is true…"

"Don't give up! For great cuisine, we must search to the end!" said Kirby.

"Yoshi!"

-

G&W is still riding the motorboat, but CF and the two Pokemon had already stopped playing water ski. "Lalala! What a fun day this is!" G&W said to himself. "I think I'll go ride around here for the fun of it!"

-

Meanwhile, Ganondorf is at a river, sitting underneath a waterfall and letting the water beat against him. "I shall now meditate and purify myself and rid the evil side within me," Ganondorf said to himself. "I don't know if it will work though."

-

G&W is now riding along a river, and he noticed that the current is moving faster and faster. "The current here sure is strong. Why do I have the feeling that something is going to happen?"

At this moment, the engine of the motorboat stopped working, and the boat stopped moving, only to be carried on by the river current. "Aw man…" grumbled G&W. "At a time like this?" He went to the back of the boat and tried to start the engine again.

-

Ganondorf is still underneath the waterfall meditating by himself.

Then the scene moves back so you can see more of the waterfall, and on top of the waterfall, you can see G&W's motorboat moving closer and closer towards the edge. G&W, unfortunately, was too busy fixing the engine to notice this, and Ganondorf is meditating too seriously to know about this.

Guess what happens next.

-

A family of rabbits was nibbling on grass peacefully, but then the bush nearby them tore open and Yoshi poked his head in, scaring them all away. "Nothing here," he said.

Kirby looked into a tree hole and he reached his hand in, and got out an acorn and ate it. "Nothing in here either," said Kirby. After he left, a squirrel popped its head out of the tree hole and cursed him in squirrel language.

"Looks like it will be tougher than we thought," said Yoshi.

As they were walking, they spotted a brown bear coming towards them in the distance. "A bear!" gasped Yoshi.

"Quick! Play dead!" said Kirby in panic. He looked around and saw a piece of rock, and so inhaled it to gain the stone ability, and then he turned into a stone and remained still.

"What about me?!" asked Yoshi in panic. He looked around for somewhere to hide, but after hiding none, he dropped to the ground and pretended to be dead.

The bear came up to the 'dead' Yoshi and sniffed around him. Yoshi endured the ticklish sniffing and continued to play dead, knowing that his life is just flashing before him.

After believing that Yoshi is dead, the bear went away, leaving the two alone.

Kirby turned back to his normal form and went to Yoshi and shook him. "The coast is clear. You can get up now." But Yoshi remained calm and silent. "Yoshi?" Yoshi didn't budge at all. "Yoshi! Wake up!" Kirby grabbed him by his neck and tried to shake him up. "YOSHI!!! DON'T DIE!!!!"

-

Ness peeked his eye through a hole on the bush. "Nothing here either."

YL is looking into a cave that he found and said, "The Juma must be inside."

"Why not go inside and look?" suggested Pit. The three of them went inside.

"It's so dark," said Ness. "I'll light it temporarily with PK Flash. PK Flash!" Ness created a bright light, and when the cave is lit, they saw an angry bear sitting in front of them. "Uh oh…"

The kids quickly ran out of the cave and the bear is after them from behind. "RUN!!!!" screamed YL.

They kept on running from the bear all throughout the woods.

-

Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi were somewhere in the forest looking for the treasure. "According to this map, it should be in this direction," said Wario.

"Are you sure the map is reliable?" asked Waluigi.

"I'm a born treasure hunter, so I can tell whether or not the map is fake! Just follow me and you'll get the treasure sooner or later! Believe it!"

Then they heard a bunch of kids screaming. "What's that sound?" wondered Waluigi. His question was answered when the three kids came running towards them with the bear behind them. "Eeks! A bear!!!"

The kids ran pass them and continued further into the forest. "The bear is coming for us!" cried Waluigi in fear.

"Hmph! This is nothing!" said Wario without fear. He charged forward and shoulder bashed the bear in the face, sending it tumbling backwards where it lied unconscious on the forest floor with stars circling above its head. "There!"

"I knew I could rely on you!" said Waluigi with a sigh of relief.

-

Back with the greedy duo…

"Don't play dead so real next time!" Kirby said to Yoshi.

"Sorry…" apologized Yoshi. "Wait… I smell something!"

Kirby sniffed the air and said, "My smelling isn't as good as yours, but I did indeed smell something!"

"Over there!" Yoshi headed in the direction of the smell and soon came to some mushrooms growing under a tree. "Mushrooms!"

"These probably aren't Tasty Mushrooms," said Kirby.

"You're right, as those mushrooms shouldn't have odor."

They observed the mushroom for a while, and soon came to the conclusion that these are edible. "I saw it on the book that these are safe mushrooms," said Yoshi. "So it's safe to eat."

"It's not like it makes any difference to us," said Kirby. "Our digestive systems are several hundred times more powerful than other living beings and we can even digest poisonous food without harm to the body."

"Well, let's eat!"

So the both of them grabbed the mushrooms, made a small fire by rubbing a stick against a piece of wood, and then cooked the mushrooms.

"They sure taste good!" said Yoshi while munching on his mushrooms.

"True," agreed Kirby.

After finishing up the mushrooms, they both of them sat down to relax for a while. "I have a strange feeling in me," said Yoshi.

"Now that you said it, I feel a bit strange too," said Kirby.

Yoshi's head began to spin and he felt dizzy. "Oh… I feel strange…" Then he began to see things in different color. "The world suddenly looks so colorful."

Kirby began to see things moving and shaking around. "And everything is moving too…"

"I feel so happy…"

"Me too…"

"I think we should continue looking for the Tasty Mushroom…"

"I agree…"

They got up and began walking again, but they walked awkwardly as if they are drunk or something. "The path is moving left to right in front of me…" said Yoshi.

"But I saw it shaking up and down in front of me…" said Kirby.

"The path must be straight. It's just playing an illusion on me!" Yoshi tried to prove himself right by traveling in a straight path, and the wavy path turned straight as he walked over it. "I told you this path is actually straight! Hahahaha!"

"I feel like flying into the sky…" said Kirby with a silly-looking face.

They both walked awkwardly along the path and eventually bumped into a tree.

-

Some of the Smashers were still at the lake. "Where'd Game go?" asked Pikachu.

"He wanted to sail around for a while," replied CF. "But he sure went for a while already." Then he turned to Link and saw him still sitting there and fishing. "Any luck?"

"Guess…" grumbled Link.

-

The kids believed they had finally outrun the bear. "The bear isn't following anymore," said Pit.

"But where are we now?" asked YL.

"Don't worry," said Ness. "We can still find our way back."

"Look!" said Pit, pointing to the ground. They looked at what he's pointing and found a large footprint.

"Must be the Juma's footprint! We're still on its track after all!" said Ness.

They followed the footprint into a rather large clearing in the forest. "These place looks like an ideal place for playing around," said YL.

Ness looked around the place and saw something peculiar. He bent down to pick it up and found out that it's a cracked turtle shell. "Hey guys! Come here!"

They came over to investigate this peculiar thing. "This turtle shell is cracked and is empty inside!" said YL.

"It's as if it was broke open by force and eaten!" said Pit.

"You're right," said Ness. "Perhaps the Juma ate this turtle?"

"Probably, since the footprint led here and disappeared," said Y L.

"This must be the Juma's hiding place then! Surely we are near to him already! Look around fast!"

They searched all over the place and tried to find the Juma. After a while of searching around, they still found nothing. "Nothing at all…" said YL.

"Perhaps the Juma is aware of our existence and ran off?" asked Pit.

"Sounds plausible," said Ness.

Then they heard some splashing sound coming from the distance. "You heard that?" asked YL.

"Yes! It's from that direction!" said Ness, and they quickly went in that direction.

-

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Kirby were lying on the ground, feeling very dizzy. "We shouldn't have eaten that mushroom…" mumbled Yoshi.

"Yeah, it's the Magic Mushroom that makes the world magical to whoever eats it…" said Kirby.

"The effects are wearing out now though…"

"I still feel a bit sick…"

"Will we ever find the Tasty Mushroom…?" asked Yoshi sadly. He turned over and then immediately caught something in his eyes. "What's that? Another mushroom?"

They both went over to the mushroom and inspected it. Yoshi poked his head close and smelled it. "No smell at all…"

"This must be it!" said Kirby. "The Tasty Mushroom! It fits the description that the people said!"

Yoshi began to cry tears of happiness. "Our hard work finally paid off! We found it at last!"

"We did it!" said Kirby as he cried tears of joy.

"We did it!!!" they shouted happily as they hugged each other and jumped up and down in joy.

While they were celebrating, a bear came over and ate the mushroom in the single gulp. He licked his lips after eating the delicious mushroom, and then left.

This left Yoshi and Kirby with a look of horror on their face and their color slowly turned white.

-

The three kids poked their head out from a bush and looked at a river before them. "The sound came from here," said Ness.

"Over there!" shouted YL as softly as possible while pointing forward.

To their surprise, they saw a large humanoid being coming from the other side of the river and disappearing into the bushes! "What is that?!" gasped Pit.

"Without a doubt, it is the Juma!" said Ness excitedly. "We found it at last! Quick, let us follow it!"

-

Meanwhile…

A squirrel is sitting on top of Samus's rear while eating acorn. "Get off me, whoever you are…" mumbled Samus from her 'prison'. "Somebody get me out…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

Yoshi and Kirby found the Tasty Mushroom, but… Let's pity them, shall we?

And the Juma is in sight at last! Will the kids finally find out what it really is?

And will Samus get rescued?


	5. Game2002's Treasure

Lately my computer had spyware and I was told that people were receiving email from me even though I didn't send them. The problem is now fixed, and if any of you received spam mails under my email address, I sincerely apologize for not taking good care of my computer and getting you involved in it.

And sorry for the long wait. Exam is at college so I do not have time to work on this chapter.

**Chapter 5: The Great Search For Game2002's Hidden Treasure!**

* * *

Wario and Waluigi are standing in the middle of some part of the forest. "Are you sure we are going the right way?" asked Waluigi. 

"Do you doubt the great treasure hunter?" replied Wario. "I've been doing this kind of thing since my younger days, so nothing can go wrong as long as I am leading you!"

"It seems that we are going nowhere…"

"Just shut up and follow me!"

-

Back at the lake, Link is still fishing.

"You're really having no luck, eh?" Captain Falcon asked him.

"I won't go anywhere until I catch something…" mumbled Link. Then he felt his fishing linrod moving, and so he reeled it out, only to find out that it's a boot.

"Well, at least you caught something," said CF, trying to comfort him.

Link said nothing, but dumped out the water inside the boot, and a large fish fell out along with the water.

"Now that's unexpected! Congratulations on finally catching one!"

-

Meanwhile…

The two princesses were now strolling through the woods. "It's such a beautiful place here," said Zelda. "You don't find many places like this nowadays!"

"Right, it's so peaceful!" agreed Peach. "I wish I can stay here forever!"

Their silence was suddenly shattered when Fox and Falco came riding through the bushes on bicycles really fast, so fast that they knocked down both the princesses onto the muddy ground.

"Ugh! Who did that?!" shouted Zelda in frustration.

-

The Starfox duo was riding through the forest very fast. "I'm gonna win!" said Falco with determination as he sped through on his bike.

"Don't be too sure of yourself just yet!" Fox said to him as he tried to pedal as fast as he can.

They sped through the forest ground like no other, trampling over bugs, but luckily no squirrels. Pikachu was walking by a puddle of water when those two suddenly went over it, causing the muddy water to splash onto Pikachu's face.

They came to a sharp curve on the path and Falco made a clean and good turn and went along the path safely, but Fox hit a tree on the side of the path before continuing along it.

"Ow… I should never have decided to race him in the first place…" Fox thought to himself.

"What's the matter? Not skilled enough?" Falco called back.

"I'll show you!"

They two of them continued to pedal through the forest path at a very high speed.

Popo and Nana were walking along with ice creams in their hand, but the two zoomed by so fast that the ice cream went along with them and splattered onto a tree shortly after.

Fox and Falco went cycling towards the lake. "Dead end!" shouted Fox. But Falco pedal towards the lake like there's a path in front of him.

Actually, there is a conveniently placed ramp in front of the lake, and Falco pedaled up the ramp and flew over the lake. "Whoa! Look at him!" said Luigi, looking at the silhouette of Falco in front of the shining sun.

Fox, however, didn't have the guts to do such thing, so he pedaled along the side of the lake, but at a fast speed so that he can catch up with Falco who had amazingly made it to the dry land on the other side of the lake. Fox went so fast that he didn't care about whoever is in front of him, and Link ended up getting pushed into the water, and also losing the fish he caught in the process.

-

Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo are sitting on a piece of log with a picnic basket in their hands. "Another picnic basket for us, Boo-Boo!" said Yogi. "Nobody is going to stop us now!"

Suddenly, something zoomed past them very fast and the picnic basket disappeared from their hands too.

"WHAT?!"

-

"Where'd this come from?" wondered Falco as he looked at the picnic basket in front of his bike's basket. "Who cares?" He reached into the basket and got out a sandwich and ate it.

Fox is trying his best to catch up from behind. "I'll show him that I can get violent when I have too!" he thought. "Fire Fox!" Fire surrounded Fox and his bike, and he shot forward at a very fast speed.

The two bears were standing in his way, and they were sent flying from the fiery impact, and also a bit burned.

He eventually caught up with Falco. "I'm not losing to you like this, Falco!" shouted Fox.

"You're late too many years to beat me!" boasted Falco.

-

Somewhere, Samus is still stuck in the hollow tree trunk. "Augh… I must get out of here no matter what! I'm not going to spend the whole day stuck like this!" she said while struggling around to pull herself out of the tree.

Then the Starfox duo zoomed past her very fast, but they were too busy with the bike race that they did not notice her. "What a strange tree that was just now," thought Fox, since he saw a bit.

"What was that wind just now?" thought Samus. "Who cares? I must get out!"

-

"Heh heh! I'm going to win no matter what!" said Falco as he glimpsed at their cabin ground not too far from them already. "If I win, I get to watch the TV all day without Fox interfering for his TV show!"

As he got nearer and nearer to the cabin ground, DK suddenly came swinging down on a vine from the top of a tree and towards Falco. "Watch out!!!" cried DK.

"What the?!"

DK crashed into Falco and kicked him off the back of the bike and onto the ground. "Ugh! Watch where you're going!!!" shouted Falco.

Suddenly, Fox came up from behind and rode over Falco on the body and went into the cabin ground. "I win!!!" shouted Fox with joy. "Now I can watch Space Trekkies without Falco interfering!"

"Curses…" mumbled Falco in pain.

-

The three kids popped there heads out from behind a rock and looked around. "See anything?" asked Ness.

"Not a thing," replied YL.

"The Juma must've been very far from us already," said Pit.

"I don't care! I must see the Juma's turn form with my own eyes!" said Ness.

They got out from their hiding place and looked around. As Pit looked around, he caught notice of something moving in the distance. "There's something over there!" he said.

The other two turned to what Pit was looking at and saw something moving away. "After him!" said Ness.

The kids quickly ran in their direction and eventually came to a cave. "The Juma must be inside!" said YL.

"Let's go in!" suggested Ness.

"Is it a good idea?" asked Pit.

"Rest assure that everything will be fine!"

And so the kids went inside the cave.

-

Yoshi and Kirby are strutting along the forest path with a sad look on their face. Sad at the fact that they someone beat them to the Tasty Mushroom first.

Then Marth showed up from nowhere and asked them, "What's wrong, guys?"

"Oh, it's you," said Kirby. "We're just hungry."

"You're always hungry, aren't you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to train myself by cutting down trees, so I decided to go farther from the camp area so that nobody will notice."

Yoshi sniffed the air and said, "I think I smell food."

"Where?" asked Kirby.

"Follow me!" Yoshi rushed through the place with Kirby and Marth following behind.

"You guys don't run too far!" Marth called out to them.

After running a good distance, the three of them emerged out from the woods and came to a clearing, where they see a wooden cabin across the other side.

-

Meanwhile…

"We're near!" said Wario, looking at his map. "According to the map, it's hidden somewhere among the rock that is flipping a bird!"

"How do you know we are near that rock?" asked Waluigi.

"Well, just look at that!" Wario pointed to a large piece of rock, or rather, a mountain, shaped liked a finger and pointing at a nearby tree with a bird nest built at the branch nearest to the rock. "Doesn't that look like the rock is about to flip the bird nest away from the tree?"

"Well, you're right…"

"The treasure must be hidden somewhere at the base of the rock! Let's look for it!" Wario ran over to the base of the rock and began looking around.

"Did it say specifically where?" asked Waluigi.

"It didn't, but who cares if we know the possible location already? We'll just have the dig around!"

"But how do we dig if we don't have shovels?"

Wario threw his fist at the rock and easily shattered a hole on it. He looked into the hole and saw nothing. "Nope, not here." He punched another part of the rock and made another hole, but still found nothing. "We'll just keep this up until we find something."

Waluigi sat down and watched Wario punch holes in the rock. "We'll never find the treasure at this rate," he thought.

He looked around and saw a small rock that is shaped like a hand giving a middle finger. "Uh?" He went over to rock and inspected it. "Wario! The map must be talking about this!"

Wario stopped punching holes in the large rock and went over to Waluigi. "You're right! This rock is indeed flipping a bird for real!" he said. "Good going!"

"You should thank me by sharing the treasure with me!"

"No!" Wario checked the rock and found that it could be moved, so using all his strength, he pushed the rock aside and began to dig in the spot that the rock was on using his bare hands. "What are you standing there for? Help me dig! I'll share the treasure with you!"

"You can't make up your mind, can't you?" said Waluigi as he began to dig with Wario.

After a while of digging, they dug up a treasure chest. "At last the hidden treasure of Game2002 has finally been found!" said Wario happily.

"We're rich!" exclaimed Waluigi. "Quick! Open it!"

Wario easily broke the lock as it is very old and rusty. He opened the lid of the chest and found nothing but a piece of paper inside. "What's this?" He picked it up and looked at it. Waluigi poked his head close to read the contents on the paper closely.

Then their eyes popped out and their jaws dropped to the floor, and they screamed, "WHAT THE F---?!?!?!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!"

The 'treasure' that Game2002 buried was his elementary report card, which got F in every subject. He hid it so that his parents will not find out about it, and somehow, it became a legend that he hid a treasure…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

Sorry if this is short, as I was in a bit of writer's block and I didn't want to keep you waiting for this chapter too long. The next few chapters will make up for this though.

And no, my grades aren't bad; they're pretty good.

I know this may be a bit late, but… LUCAS!!!!!!!!! HECK YES!!!!!!!!!!! I've been waiting for him to be confirmed for so long!!!!! Now Nowhere Island arc in Rise of the Negativities can go as planned!!!! CHEERS!!!! YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!


	6. Cult of Pessimism

**Chapter 6: The World is a Disappointment?! The Cult of Pessimism!**

* * *

In the previous chapter, Fox had beaten Falco in the bike race and so he can watch Space Trekkies all day without Falco interfering for his show.

"This is such a good day!" said Fox as he turned on the TV. "I can't wait to see what happens after the main computer got the blue screen of death!"

When he turned on the TV, they first thing he saw was an announcement saying, "We are sorry to say that Space Trekkies is postponed for today in favor of Barney's Space Adventure."

"What the heck?!?!?!!" gasped Fox in shock.

"Well, so do I get to watch mines instead?" said Falco, looking pretty happy.

Fox lowered his head in gloom and said, "Your choice…"

"Heh heh!" Falco went to the TV and switched to another channel. "Now to watch Aviator!"

But when he got to that channel, he got an announcement saying, "We are sorry to tell you that Aviator is preempted in favor of Big Bird's Aviation Adventure!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!!"

-

The kids had followed Juma into the cave that it supposedly went into. They are now walking in the cave passage that is leading downwards. "We've been going downwards for so long already," said YL.

"Is it possible that this is the road to the underworld?" asked Pit.

"You're an angel, so answer that yourself."

"I went there once."

"You went to hell and back?! That's crazy!"

They soon stopped moving downwards and entered a large underground chamber with stalactites and stalagmites everywhere. The kids were amazed at the amazing natural structure under the ground. "Whoa! This place is big enough to hold a party!" exclaimed Ness.

"I never knew such a place like this could exist in the ground!" said YL in amazement.

"This doesn't look like the underworld though," said Pit. "I think we should head back… This place looks scary and dangerous."

"I must find the Juma!" insisted Ness. "He must be around here somewhere! We can't be far from him now! Let's move on!"

-

Marth, Kirby, and Yoshi quietly walked up to the wooden cabin. "That's where the smell of food is coming from!" said Yoshi. They went to one of the windows and tried to look inside, but it is covered by a curtain from the inside.

"How are we going to look inside?" asked Kirby. He looked around and saw a small hole on the wall, so he peeked inside.

"What do you see?" asked Yoshi.

"Hey, you guys better not get into other people's privacy," Marth reminded them.

"Relax," said Kirby. "We only want to know who lives here and see if he or she will share us food."

When Kirby peeked inside, he saw that the room is very dark and only a candle is lighting up the room. He also saw 5 people dressed from head to toe in black cloth, even the face. There are eyeholes in the front though.

"Hmmm… Looks like some kind of a cult," said Kirby.

He heard one of the cloaked people, probably the leader, speaking, "Fellows, we have gathered here to once again lament on the sadness and sorrow of the world. As you all know, the world is a disappointment. It is a failure. Nothing good exists in this horrible world that we live in." He raised his arms into the air and looked up. "Oh woe to us all! Such disappointment! The world is a sad place to live in!"

The others also lifted up their arms and said the same thing as him and they all wailed and moaned in sadness.

"What's with these people…?" said Kirby strangely.

"Hmmm… I think I may have an idea on who those people are," said Marth.

"Who are they?" asked Yoshi.

"I have heard rumors of a group of people who believe that the world is a sad and painful place and that all we living things are cursed eternally to exist in this world. To put it short, these people are always sad and complaining about life."

"That's strange…" said Kirby.

"Forget about that, did you see food?" asked Yoshi.

"I'm still looking… It's hard to see when the hole is really small and it's very dark too!"

Yoshi sniffed the air again and smelled something else. "I smell someone that is coming over here!" He looked back and saw some people approaching.

"Hide!" said Marth, and the three of them hid around the corner of the cabin to avoid being seen by three more people who are approaching the cabin.

As they hid, they peeked out from around the corner and saw two more cloaked men dragging a normally dressed man with them in their hands. They got to the cabin and went inside.

After that, Marth went to the hole on the cabin wall and peeked into it.

Inside, he saw the man being forced to kneel down in front of the leader. "Why have you betrayed us?" asked the leader. "Why have you left the cult and gained the belief that the world is a good place to live in?"

"I have enough of being a pessimist!" replied the guy. "All day I ponder whether or not my life will be better, and finally, salvation came to me and my life turned for the better! Now that I have a better life, I can finally escape the darkness! I am no longer in bondage to sadness and pain! I am now a free man!"

"Blaspheme!" snapped the leader angrily. "The Cult of Pessimism does not allow such farce! We truly believe and support the fact that the world is full of sadness, sorrow, and disappointment! There is no reason to appreciate anything in this disappointing world! How dare you deny our beliefs!?"

"I don't care what you say! I am now a changed man! The world is a much better place than you think it is!"

"Silence! I shall put a traitor like you to death!" The leader got out a knife and held it above the man. "You have disappointed me!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and it grabbed the attention of all the cultists. The 3 Smashers were seen standing outside the door, and then sun shining in from behind them made them look heroic. "You're going a bit too far over there, pessimists," said Marth with his hand at the handle of his sword.

-

Back at the cabin ground, Peach and Zelda are cooking up lunch. "It's lunch time and almost nobody seems to be here," said Peach.

"They're having a fun time for themselves," said Zelda. "They'll come back eventually, so let them have their fun first."

"But I am worried that the food will be cold."

"Be happy that-a Yoshi and Kirby aren't-a here yet!" said Mario, holding a barbecue in his hand. "Eat-a all you can while they are not-a here, or else nobody gets-a to to eat!"

"I'm here to eat, so be happy!" said Bowser with a mouthful.

"By the way, what's with those two?" asked Luigi, pointing to the sad-looking Fox and Falco who are sitting with their backs towards them while eating slowly.

"I think the TV show they wanted to watch didn't air or something," replied Dr. Mario.

Wario and Waluigi came back to the cabin ground with a gloomy face. "What's wrong?" Luigi asked them.

"Don't ask!" they both replied loudly and fiercely, making Luigi scared.

"Why is everybody in a bad mood today?" wondered Dr. Mario.

CF, Roy, Lilina, and a wet Link came into the cabin grounds. "We caught some fish for lunch today," said CF, holding up a bucket of fish.

"I'm famished!" said Roy. "What's to eat?"

"And what's with Link?" asked Zelda.

"I went for a swim, that's all," replied Link in a grumpy way.

Ganondorf came out from his cabin and Link very wet, and said, "Well, Link. Had a wet fun, did you?"

"You mind your own business!"

"By the way, how's Game?" asked Peach. "I'll leave some food for him just in case."

"He should wake up sooner or later," said Dr. Mario.

_FLASHBACK_

The boat fell down along with G&W in it. Ganondorf saw it coming in time and quickly pulled out his sword and swung it upwards. The boat split in half and G&W, who luckily didn't get hit, is sent flying towards dry land and bonked his head on the hard ground.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After a short while, all the other Smashers (including the ones that aren't) are back at the cabin ground, except for Ness, YL, Pit, Marth, Kirby, Yoshi, and Samus.

"There are seven of us missing," said Roy.

"I'm sure they'll be back very soon," said Zelda.

"But it's funny how Kirby and Yoshi aren't back on time for lunch," said Pikachu. "It's just not like them."

"I think Ness, Young Link, and Pit went to look for some animal or something," said DK.

"Anyone know where Marth and Samus is?" asked CF.

"Well, I do remember Samus coming back here to get her swimming equipments," said Peach. "And then I didn't see her afterwards."

"We never saw her at the lake though," said Lilina.

"Perhaps she went somewhere else to play with water?" said Roy.

-

As with Samus…

"Sooner or later, they're gonna come find me… I'll just wait…" said Samus from her 'prison'.

-

Back with Marth and his company…

"Just because you guys think this world sucks doesn't mean you should force others to believe in the same thing as you guys," Marth said the cultists.

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Kirby spotted a table of foods on one side of the room. "So that's where the smell came from!" said Yoshi with sparkling eyes.

"Bon appetite!" said Kirby with excitement, and they went to the table to feed.

"You have no right to come in here and lecture us!" said the leader.

"I have every right to lecture you if you are doing unlawful things, Cult of Pessimism," Marth said to him. "I've heard of you cultists' ways and always thought you were just crazy, but it seems that you guys are more serious in your this-world-sucks beliefs than I thought."

"It is fact, for this world is a disappointment! Nothing in life deserves appreciation! Everything is a disappointment! We shall spread our beliefs all throughout the world and let everyone know the truth of being alive! Everything is a disappointment, and those who do not agree with us disappoint us!"

"You guys are just crazy, you know? To me, life is something you should value and make the best out of it you can. As long as you put it that way, life is good."

"Blaspheme! Life sucks and is totally awful! Everything is awful and worthless! Daily weekday updates on Smash Bros. Brawl website are disappointing and awful! People like you disappoint me! For this, you shall die! Attack!"

At his command, the other cultists charged at Marth to beat him up. Marth pulled his sword and swung it around him in a half circle, and just like that, the cultists where sent flying into the air and they fell to the floor.

Kirby and Yoshi are eating the foods if you want to know.

"How dare you beat our followers!?" said the leader angrily. "Why do you come against us? Do you know that the Cult of Pessimism is a large organization with many branches all over the world? We are but only 0.1 percent of the whole organization! Do you think you can face the overwhelming pessimism of our organization?"

"Maybe I can't do it alone," replied Marth. "But with the help of my friends, we can surely smite down all of you!"

Hearing this, the leader became angry. "Why do you look on the bright side? Why don't you just hate everything? There is no reason to like anything in this world! Why must you be positive instead of negative?! Why don't you just hate and hate and hate and hate everything in this world?!?!?! Give me a reason why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"A better question would be… Why be negative when you can be positive?"

The leader had enough and charged at Marth angrily with a knife in his hand. He thrust the knife towards Marth's face, but Marth stepped to the side and easily avoided it. Marth then grabbed the leader by his arm and picked him up and slammed him over his (Marth's) shoulder.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And at the same time, Kirby and Yoshi finished their meal. "That was good!" said Kirby with a mouthful.

"Indeed! These people are nice in the way they don't care if we eat their food or not!" said Yoshi.

Marth sheathed his sword and dusted his hands. "Well, that's that. Easier than I thought though."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

Not much to say here, but I hope it was good. The fight was meant to be short, because people who are really annoying and act like a fool deserve that kind of quick and painful punishment. Oh yeah, did I mention that this chapter foreshadows something bigger to come in the future?


	7. Lost!

I'm aware that the previous chapters weren't exciting. True, I'm starting to run out of ideas for humorous stuffs. Still, I plan on continuing this story to the end, so I hope you sit back and read until the end too. I will try my best to pull off funny stuffs.

**Chapter 7: Lost! Adventure Under the Ground!**

* * *

"And that's the last time I ever saw them!" said Mr. 2, who seems to be telling a story or something. 

"I really wonder if they are pirates," said Pichu. "They don't look of age to be one and they're not like what the books say…"

"I understand what you say, little fella. I used to be a pirate myself too, but being a kind okama that I am, I do not plunder from poor, suffering people out there. I am so full of love!"

"Encore!" said Parry.

"Encore!" Pichu clapped his hands and cheered.

"What's so special about that?" wondered CF while eating his lunch.

"Now do you want to hear the story about the time I met this young, beautiful man who I met at the night club and the wonderful night I spent with him?" continued Mr. 2.

"Don't corrupt the kids' minds!" Zelda shouted at him.

While they are saying these, some police cars went pass their cabin. "What's with the police cars?" wondered Link.

"Something big happening?" asked Roy.

"Hnmmm… It's not anything too big, but I believe it's related to our friends," said Mewtwo.

"Is that so? Then let's go and check it out!"

-

To make a long story short, some of the Smashers followed the police car and made it to the clearing where the Cult of Pessimism made their hideout. They saw the police rounding up the cultists and also Marth, Yoshi, and Kirby standing over there.

"Everything is awful… Everything is a disappointment…" growled the cult leader angrily as he is led into the police car.

"Grumbling till the end… Oh boy," mumbled Marth.

"Well, wouldn't you grumble if you are in the same fate too?" said Yoshi.

"Hey look! The others are here too!" said Kirby.

The other Smashers walked up to them. "What-a happened here?" asked Mario.

"Just taught some baddies a lesson," replied Yoshi.

"So that's where you guys went," said Link. "You took all the fun without us!"

"It wasn't that fun at all," said Marth. "I didn't even need to use my sword to beat up these guys! Okay, I did, but I used my weakest attack and didn't even break a single sweat."

Mewtwo looked at the cultists and said, "These people are from the Cult of Pessimism."

"You mean those people who think the world sucks and all?" asked Falco. "I thought they were just rumors made by a drunken hobo who lives down in the dark alleyway."

"They do exist in the world though. Of course, they aren't known to everyone, as their activities are held in secret. It is said that this cult has several branches and hideouts all over the world, and the mastermind behind them all has never been known to the public, even until this day. In fact, even the cultists themselves do not know who their leader is!"

"Very enigmatic indeed," said Yoshi. "I wonder what their leader looks like?"

"Maybe he's not even human!" commented Kirby.

"That's scary…" said Luigi, shuddering at the thought of a bizarre monster being the leader of the cultists.

"However, their activities have never been a threat to the world," continued Mewtwo. "Their daily routines consist of grumbling and complaining about how the world is so awful and how everything is disappointing."

"They sound like they are the most boring and stupidest people in the world!" said Popo.

"As a matter of fact, they are."

"Have you seen the three kids and Samus?" Zelda asked Marth.

"Nope," he replied.

"We never saw them either," said Yoshi and Kirby.

"Strange, where can those kids be?" wondered Zelda with a worried face.

-

Meanwhile, in the underground cave…

"This place sure is dark, but good thing my watch has a built-in flashlight," said Ness.

"And I have glowing armband to help light the way too," said Pit. "But we've been traveling for so long already and we haven't even seen the Juma!"

"He must be hidden in the deepest part of the cave! We'll find him for sure!"

"I wonder if we can make it back out safely…"

YL took notice of the area around them. "Boy, this place sure is huge… You can make a whole hideout out of here!"

"Yeah, it would make a great secret hideout for us!" said Ness.

"I don't want to live here…" said Pit.

"Just kidding!"

As Ness walked, some gooey stuff fell on top of his hat. "What's that?" he wondered. He looked up and saw a black mass clumped together in the ceiling. "What the?! They're dropping gums on me!" He then shined his watch's flashlight at the black mass.

In doing so, the black mass spread into pieces and turned out to be several bats piled up together on the ceiling.

"EEKS!!!!"

The bats flew around the place and screeched loudly and some even harassed them. "GET AWAY!!!" screamed YL while swinging his sword around in air.

"PK FLASH!!!" Ness created a bright, green flash that sent some of the bats flying away and some dropped onto the ground dazed.

"That was scary!!!" cried Pit in fear.

"Let's get out of here!" said Ness, and they ran to another part of the cave.

"I think we should backtrack to the entrance and get out of here…" suggested Pit.

"I'm with Pit," agreed YL. "We're going too far already."

"I'm starting to agree with you," said Ness, sounding disappointed that they still haven't found the Juma. "Guess we should turn back."

When they turn around, they found several passages behind them. At least 7 of them…

"Okay, which one did we come out of just now?"

"Um… I haven't been keeping track…" said YL.

"We're lost!!!" gasped Pit. His cry even echoed throughout the cave.

"Don't worry! We can get out of this place for sure if we work together!" said Ness, trying to calm them. "I will contact Mewtwo telepathically and tell him about our situation!" Ness closed his eyes and placed his hands against the sides of his head and began to concentrate deeply.

"How's it going?" YL asked him.

After concentrating for a while, Ness opened his eyes and said, "We're too deep inside the cave and I can't contact with him…"

"Oh no!!! We're really done for!!!" cried Pit.

"I'm sorry for getting you guys into this…" said Ness, ashamed.

"Don't blame yourself," YL told him while patting his back. "I was also too eager to see the Juma, so it was my fault too… Guess we can only search every path until we come to the right one."

"If that's what you say… Then let's take that one!" Ness pointed to the middle tunnel.

And so, the three of them went into the middle tunnel…

As they paced through the tunnel, Pit called out at the top of his voice. "Somebody help us!" But his voice would just end up as an echo that nobody will ever hear…

"It's pointless shouting in here," said YL. "Nobody lives here."

"Right, unless they're cavemen or something," said Ness, but then something caught his eyes. He saw some bones of what looked like small rodents and fish lying on the ground. "Look at this!"

"These poor animals must've been eaten by cave monsters!" gasped Pit in shock.

"Wait, there's also this empty turtle shell like the one we found out there! I know! The Juma must be around here!"

"Are you still thinking of looking for the Juma again?" asked Y L.

"Well… We'll just try to find our way back to the entrance first, and if we still don't find him, then so be it."

The kids continued to travel through the only path, and they spotted various insects and bats frolicking all over the place. Pit crept close to YL's back in fear. "I'm scared…" said Pit.

"And you said you went to hell before…" muttered YL.

"The underworld wasn't anything like this… They had architectures and civilization…"

"Quiet… I think I hear water rushing…" said Ness.

YL listened carefully and said, "You're right… It does sound like water! It's a good thing because I'm starting to feel thirsty!"

They kids went towards the source of the sound, and sure enough, they found a river!

"Wow! A whole river under the ground!? This is big discovery!" said YL.

They went to the bank of the river and started to wash themselves and drink from it. "The water here is actually very clean!" said Ness, looking at the crystal clear water.

"Of course, there's no pollution or living things to excrete their stuffs here," said YL.

Pit looked at the direction the river is flowing and said, "I have a feeling that this river will eventually lead us outside if we keep on following it."

"Nah, I don't think so," said Ness. "Seeing how we are underground, I doubt this river can flow upwards."

"I think you're right…" said Pit as he lowered his head in disappointment. He walked along the bank of the river and looked around for hopes of getting out. Suddenly, he stepped on some loose rocks and lost his balance, and fell into the river.

SPLASH!!!

Ness and YL turned their attention to Pit and saw him being carried away by the river current. "Help!!!!" cried Pit. "My wings cannot operate when they're wet!!!"

"Pit!!!" gasped the two as they ran along the bank and tried to rescue him.

"Dang! This river current sure is fast!" said YL.

"We must rescue him no matter what!" said Ness, and then he jumped into the river and went after Pit. He got to Pit and held him tight with his arms. "Hold on tight!" But even though Ness held onto him tightly, he still couldn't help not getting swept away by the current. "Ugh!"

"If only I brought my hook shot along!" said YL as he continued to run alongside them.

"Don't worry, I can swim!" said Ness. "We'll make it to dry land for sure!"

"Mr. Ness… Does the water seem to be getting hotter and hotter to you?" asked Pit.

"Uh?"

"Yaaa!" Suddenly, YL fell into the water too.

SPLASH!

"What are you doing?!" Ness asked him.

"Sorry, I tripped on a rock…" he replied. "But yeah, the water does seem to be getting warmer…"

The kids kept on getting carried away by the river current, and they eventually got swept into a circular pool of water with walls on all sides. "The water sure is boiling up…" said Ness. "Let's get out of here before we get boiled to death!"

Then the water around them began to rumble and bubble started to form rapidly. "Uh… I have a bad feeling about this…" said YL in fear.

All of a sudden, the water shot upwards and carried along those three. "We're in a geyser!!!!" screamed Ness.

-

Back on the surface, Samus is still upside-down with her upper torso stuck inside a hollow tree trunk. She tried to struggle again to get out. "Ugh… I can't believe I'm stuck like this! I must get out!"

Then she felt a rumbling coming from below her.

"What's that? An earthquake?"

Suddenly, the ground beneath her burst open and water shot up, and Samus, along with the three kids were sent flying up into the air. It should be noted that Samus is still in that tree trunk.

"We're out at last!!!! Thanks the goddess!" said Pit with joy.

"Whoa! That was one hectic ride!" exclaimed Ness. "Let's do that again!"

"I rather not!" cried YL.

"What's going on!!!???" screamed Samus, not being able to see outside.

-

Back at the cabin ground, the other Smashers had just returned from the cultists' hideout.

"Where can those kids seriously be?" wondered Zelda.

"They're crashing down soon," said Mewtwo.

"What?" asked Luigi.

Then his question was answered when the kids and Samus suddenly crashed down in from of them, in the middle of the cabin ground.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

"Waaaa… We made it back…" mumbled Ness before he passed out, along with the other three.

"Whoa… They fell down from nowhere…" said Reed in surprise.

-

That evening…

"And I screamed for help for like half a day already and nobody even bothered to come rescue me!" said Samus angrily.

"So that funny-looking tree was you after all!" said Fox.

Samus shot a glare at him and asked, "Why didn't you rescue me?!?!!!"

"How would I know it was you? Besides, I was too focuses on the race."

"Did you know that I just spent the most embarrassing hours of my life in the stupid tree trunk??!!! How would you like it if it was you instead?!?!!!!!"

The three kids are sitting inside their tent. "Aye… Too bad we didn't find the Juma," said Ness in disappointment.

"At least we made it out alive," said YL.

"Yes, life is more important than anything," said Pit.

"I guess you guys are right. It feels good to be alive after all," said Ness.

Mario is out there watching the portable TV. "We know bring you special news from today!" said the news reporter.

"Hey guys! Da news about-a Marth capturing da cultists eez being broadcasted!" said Mario.

-

Meanwhile, in another place that is unknown to everyone…

An unknown person is seen watching the news on TV. After watching the news, the mysterious person said, "How disappointing… Such disappointment! You awful Smashers! You make me angry and disappointed!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

Things may seem a bit too random and rushed, but this is the best method I can come up with to get the kids and Samus out of their current situation. Once again, I fear that this chapter may not be appealing to most of you. But you know that humor doesn't always make a story to begin with.

Anyway, today is the day that madness has been bestowed upon the Internet as Sonic the Hedgehog has been confirmed for SSBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was always neutral towards him, but after seeing the videos, I have to agree that he is one heck of a character! Can't wait to play as him! On the side not, the game seems to be delayed to 2008… But you know what they say: The longer the wait, the better things will turn out! Let's hope for the best!


	8. Night at the Camp

There are rumors that someone sent a threat mail to Nintendo regarding the delay of SSBB. Now I do not know who did this, but I can guarantee you that whoever did this is a cruel, ungrateful brood of vipers who does not have moral. Please let not that person be any of you, or else I will lose of sort of respect I have for you.

You can complain about it under your breath, but I do not wish to see you shouting out loud and cursing Nintendo about this and don't even think of posting it out in public to let people know you're angry about this. I think I even saw someone posting a story here about cursing Nintendo for this or something.

For one, I am glad that they are delaying this game for the sake of making this good, or else we would've gotten another rushed game like Melee was. Of course, this isn't saying Melee is a bad game; it's a great game. I would prefer waiting for a delayed but well done game than a game that came out early but full of glitches and bugs. In fact, Nintendo even apologized for doing this, so if you are still angry and complain about this, then I have every reason to believe you have no heart in you.

Take this into your mind and do not do anything that can hurt others just because of this, my friends.

**Chapter 8: The Night in the Camp and Frightening Experience!**

* * *

That night at the Smashers' cabin ground, the Smashers and their friends were sitting around the campfire, sharing their stories of the day and stuff. 

"I was so close to catching a fish…" mumbled Link as he took a bite of fish that CF caught with the gun.

"Don't worry, Link," Zelda told him while patting his back. "Not everyone is good at everything. Do the best you can and that's enough!"

"We were so close to finding the Juma also!" said Ness.

"Yeah, but we never saw it inside the cave," said Young Link.

"Nobody has seen the Juma and proved it," said Mewtwo. "Even I haven't seen one before."

"Yeah, you guys were just wasting your time doing this mindless hunt," Luigi said to them. "What you saw was probably some Juma lookalike."

"What else can look like a Juma?" asked Pit.

"Well, there are plenty. Donkey is a good example."

DK looked at him and said, "Are you saying I can't do the Numa Numa? Don't look at me like that! I can do it and I am not ashamed of doing it in front of everyone! Now if anyone has the music to accompany me as I dance."

Fox held up a sign for DK to read, and it writes, "_That's not what he's talking about_."

"Speaking of this, there is a rumor about this maniacal killer wandering around this place," said Ganondorf. "They say his name is Johnson the Maniacal Killer."

"Oh, I know that one too!" said Bowser. "They say he wears a white hockey mask and goes around with a saw in his hand."

"You believe in that?" asked Reed.

"Dunno, as nobody ever saw him before. For all we know, Johnson could actually be a cosplayer. But then, maybe he is a maniacal killer, and he might come here tonight!"

"Don't scare me!" said Luigi while trembling violently behind Mario.

"But then, it's only a rumor, a story; so rest assures that someone like him doesn't exist."

"Phew…"

"It's not nice to say scary stories to scare people at night," said Peach. "You'll scare the kids and Luigi!"

"How about you all listen to my great bike race I had with Fox today?" said Falco. "Even though I didn't win, I managed to pull off the most glorious and exciting race I've ever had in my life! I pedaled with such pace that nobody catch up with me! My skills were so awesome that Olympic competitors were jealous! My speed is totally unmatched, for I am a born biker and…"

"Tomorrow we're leaving, right?" G&W asked Mario.

"Yeah, at-a afternoon," said Mario. "We can get-a packing afta lunch."

"It's was fun staying here, but I prefer my own comfortable bed back home," said Luigi.

"I hope we can come here again!" said DK. "This place is great!"

"Is anyone listening to me?" asked Falco, annoyed that nobody is listening to him. "I was saying…"

"I think we should go to sleep now," said Dr. Mario. "It's pretty late already and there's nothing else to do."

"Good idea," agreed Fox. "I'm tired from all the activities this morning."

-

Nighttime around 1 AM…

Nana got up and said to Popo, "Brother, I want to use the bathroom…"

Popo opened his eyes slowly and said, "So…?"

"I'm scared to go alone…"

"Why don't you just borrow the ones in the cabin?"

"I knocked at the doors already, but they're all in deep sleep and won't wake up."

"So you want to use the public toilet that is out in the woods, but you're scared to go alone so you woke me up?"

"Right…"

"Okay, I'll go with you since I feel like using it too."

The Ice Climbers got out from their never-melting igloo and head out for the woods, and then Jigglypuff accompanied them. "What is it, Jigglypuff?" Nana asked her.

"Pee-pee," replied Jigglypuff.

"Okay, then let's go together!" said Popo. "There is more safety in numbers!"

-

At the public restroom out in the middle of the woods, which makes you wonder why on earth they would build a toilet in such a place…?

Nana was done doing her business and came out from the bathroom and stood at the entrance. "I'll just wait for the others," she thought to herself.

After a bit of waiting, Jigglypuff came out too. "Popo?" she asked.

"He's not out yet."

They continued to stand there and waited for Popo. "He's sure taking his time…" thought Nana.

"You scare?" Jigglypuff asked her.

"As long as my brother is with me, I'm not scared."

"I hear someone come."

"What?" Nana looked into the distance and saw someone approaching. "It's just someone who wants to use the bathroom too, I think."

The person got nearer and nearer, and they got a clearer view of who it is. The person is wearing a hockey mask and has a saw in his hand…

Nana and Jigglypuff stared at the person quietly for a while, and so did the person. Eventually…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed, and then rushed into the male restroom really fast.

Popo was just stepping out of the toilet when suddenly the two of them ran into him and pushed him back into the toilet and locked themselves inside. "What happened?!" asked Popo.

"IT'S JOHNSON THE MANIACAL KILLER!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Nana.

"You got to be kidding me!" Popo opened the door a bit and peeked through it, and saw Johnson standing outside the restroom and so he quickly closed and locked the door again. "Okay, it is him…"

"What we do?!?!!" asked Jigglypuff in fear.

"We must get out of there!!!!" cried Nana.

"But good thing I brought my hammer along!" said Popo. "We can fight him." While he was saying this, his legs were trembling violently. "But I think we should run back to the cabin while we can!" He looked back and saw a window above the toilet. "We'll escape from there!"

After a bit of climbing, they were all able to get out of the restroom using the small window, and then they quickly ran in the direction of the cabin ground using another path.

"Since Johnson is in the normal way, we'll have to use another path!" said Popo.

"I hope we don't get lost," said Nana.

-

Meanwhile…

Ganondorf was on his bed snoring loudly, but then he was awoken by some knocking on the window. "Who's that? And in the middle of the night…?" He got and looked at the window above his bed, and he saw a person wearing a hockey mask. "Johnson?" He opened the window, looked into the eyes of the hockey mask guy, and then socked him hard in the face.

POW!!!!!!!!!!

'Johnson' flew backwards and landed on the ground with a thud, and the mask broke apart to reveal that it's Ness in disguise. "You have lots of nerves to try and scare me with that that, don't you?" asked Ganondorf.

Ness sat up and rubbed his nose and said, "You didn't have to punch that hard, do you?"

"Stop messing around and go to sleep!"

"Fine… I just wanna have some fun…"

-

The Ice Climbers and Jigglypuff were running through the woods in the darkness, unable to find their way through. "We're really lost!" said Nana.

"Don't worry! I know it must be around here!" Popo told her. "Follow me!"

After a bit of running, they came out of the woods, only to come to a cliff. "Whoa! Not here! Let's go another place!" said Popo, and they ran back into the woods.

"We're not getting anywhere like this!" said Nana.

"I scare!" cried Jigglypuff.

"Don't worry! I'll protect the both of you for sure!" said Popo. "You can count on me! Eeks!!!!" They came to a stop as they saw Johnson standing not far in front of them!

"Yaaaaaaa!!!!!! It's him again!!!!!!!" screamed Nana.

"Take that!" Popo created an ice cube by blowing into the air, and then swung it with his hammer to send it flying into Johnson's face and knocking him back a bit, but Popo swung too hard and his hammer fell to the ground too.

"He's not down yet!" cried Nana.

"Run!!!!!!!" yelled Popo, and they quickly ran off.

The trio kept running through the woods, but then Nana slipped on the mud and fell. "Ya! I hurt my leg!"

"I'll carry you!" Popo picked up Nana and carried her on his back, and continued running.

Jigglypuff looked back while running and said, "Johnson no follow us!"

"But we should still run back to the cabin and warn the others about it!" said Popo.

"I see light!" Jigglypuff pointed to the source of light in the distance. They got there and it turned out to be a cabin.

"This isn't our cabin, but let's just hide in there for the meantime!" suggested Popo.

And so they went inside and locked the door behind them. "Phew… We should be safe in here," said Nana with a sigh of relief.

"What's this place?!" asked Popo. Inside the cabin, they saw various timbers, tools, and masks hanging on the wall.

"Look like mask factory," said Jigglypuff.

The trio walked around the place and looked at all the stuff around here. "This place really looks like a mask workshop," said Popo.

Suddenly, they heard the door behind them unlocking, and it opened to reveal Johnson behind it! "Oh no!!! He's here!!!!!!!" screamed Nana.

"GO AWAY!!!!!!!" screamed Popo, waving a stick that he found besides him at Johnson.

Johnson slowly approached them with the saw in his hand, and the trio continued to scream in fear. They closed their eyes and waited for the worst to come, and then…

Johnson handed over Popo's hammer to him. "Uh? That's my hammer!" said Popo.

Johnson took off his mask and revealed himself as some random hobo and said, "I'm a mask maker and it's hard to talk with this mask on my face. I was also going to cut down woods for my work using this saw. Is this getup really that scary?"

"SCARY AS HELL!!!!!!!!!" they shouted.

And so, everything is settled and the Ice Climbers and Jigglypuff continued on their way back to the cabin ground. "That was so frightening…" said Nana.

"So the rumor of Johnson the Maniacal Killer was never real after all…" said Popo.

"It is that man!" said Jigglypuff.

"Yeah, he didn't have to go around wearing that mask…"

As they were walking and chatting, they felt someone breathing behind them, and they turned around to see who it is. Though they cannot see clearly in the darkness, they can at least tell that this person is hairy. "Oh, it's you, DK," assumed Popo.

"You must be here to find us, right?" asked Nana. "Don't worry, we know where the cabin ground is already, and we're on our way there."

And so the trio continued moving along the only path with DK behind them. When they are near that place, DK showed up in front of them and said, "You guys went to bathroom for so long and I was worried, so I came to look for you."

"Whoa! How did you get in front of us so fast!" said Popo.

"Let's go back now, shall we?"

"Okay."

And so, they returned to the cabin ground safely. The large hairy figure that had been following behind those three stood there and watched them leave…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

The next chapter is the final.


	9. End of the Camp

This is the final chapter. It wasn't a long and serious story, so don't expect the ending to be epic or something.

**Final Chapter: End of the Camp! We're on Our Way Home!

* * *

**

The next day afternoon after lunchtime…

The Smashers are now packing up their stuffs to get ready to leave. "It was great staying here," said DK as he rolled up his hammock.

"I understand you, but we can't stay here forever, or else we must pay even more," said Link.

"Mother Nature is no whore!"

"Um…"

Wario and Waluigi were cleaning up their stuffs. "Time to deflate this tent," said Waluigi.

"Go check inside to see if there's anything missing," said Wario, and then he went inside along with Waluigi.

Young Link came up to the tent just as he heard Waluigi talking about deflating the inflatable tent, so YL used his sword to poke a hole in the side of the tent, allowing air to come out and resulting in the tent slowly shrinking and flattening down.

When the tent died down, two figures can be seen standing underneath it. "Who did this?!?!!!" shouted the voice of Wario from underneath the tent while waving around in anger.

Mario stepped out from the cabin with his backpack behind him. "Eet's time to clean up-a! Everyone, let's-a go!"

-

The Smashers finished packing their stuffs and made it back to their Smash Limousine.

"I guess it's farewell for us here!" said Mr. 2.

"I'll be going with him, so good-bye!" said Reed.

"I'll surely miss you, Little Falcon! We had a great time here!"

"Shut up and get going!" CF shouted at him.

"You don't have to be such meanie!"

After that, Mr. 2 and Reed left on the pink swan car. Wario and Waluigi left on their own car too, without even saying good-bye.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" asked Captain Falcon. "Nothing is forgotten, right?"

"No," replied everyone. And so everyone got into the limousine and CF drove towards the exit.

"Okay, we're leaving!"

"Wait! I forgot my comb at the cabin!" said Peach. "It's very expensive, so I must go get it!"

"Hurry up then!"

Peach left the car and ran back into the forest, and the Smashers had no choice but to wait for her to come back.

After a while of waiting, Peach finally came back. "Found it! Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Okay, let's get going," said CF.

"Wait! I forgot my alarm clock!" said Dr. Mario. "I must get it back!"

"Dang! Can't you just go and get everything in one round?!" said CF, annoyed.

"Sorry…" Dr. Mario ran out the car and went into the forest. After waiting for a while, he came back with a clock in his hand.

"Okay, if there's nothing else, let's get going already!!!" said CF.

The limousine started moving for real this time and headed for the exit. But when they went halfway, the car came to a stop and CF got out of his limousine and ran into the forest. "What's with him?" asked Fox.

"I bet he forgot something too," said Falco. "And he was telling us not to forget anything."

When CF came back, he was carrying the cage containing Parry with him. "I can't believe we forgot about this guy!!!"

"I can't believe you guys are so heartless to leave me behind!!!" said Parry angrily.

After making sure that nothing is missing, they began to move again, but then they heard a grumbling sound. "My stomach hurts… I need to use the toilet!" said Pichu.

-

After several minutes of waiting…

"I'm much better now!" said Pichu, hopping into the car after returning from the restroom.

"Took you long enough…" grumbled CF. "Can we go now?"

"Okay!" said everyone.

And so, the limousine left Generic Campsite for real this time.

"Wait a minute!!!!! I think I forgot my fishing rod back there!" said Link all of a sudden.

-

Now the Smashers are on the road, which unfortunately is suffering from heavy traffic jam.

"Argh… What a painful traffic jam this is…" growled CF in frustration.

While everyone was sitting silently in the car and waiting quietly, Parry said, "What kind of jam cannot be put on bread?"

"Everyone knows the answer to that already," said Mewtwo, looking uninterested.

"Boring…" mumbled Pikachu.

"You all hate me…" cried Parry.

Luigi looked out the window and at a car next to theirs. A little kid was inside the car, looking at Luigi. Seeing that the kid is very young, perhaps about 2 years old, he decided to play with him by making silly faces. Then the kid responded by showing his middle finger and sticking out his tongue. "What the?!" said Luigi in shock. "Where did he learn that at such a young age?!"

Then the cars on the road began moving, and CF was delighted. However, it was cut short when they were only able to travel a few yards before coming to a stop again. "Dang… This traffic jam is even worse than I think it would be…" grumbled CF.

"Vacation is ending and everyone is anxious to get back home before work starts," said Fox. "So it couldn't be helped."

"Of all times to go home, it had to be today…"

"I sing song to soothe everyone," said Jigglypuff. For saying this, she got a punch to the face by Mewtwo and fell unconscious.

Pikachu noticed Pichu looking very sick, and then asked him, "Are you feeling well?"

"I wanna spit up…" replied Pichu sickly.

"Hey! Don't do it on here!" shouted CF.

"I can't handle it any longer…"

"Oi!!! Someone get him a bag!"

"They're all occupied!" said Peach.

"Do something!" shouted CF in panic, and then he caught notice of a rest station on the side of the street not to far ahead of them. "Great! We'll head over there for a rest! C'mon, move it!!!"

As if they are responding to him, the cars began to move again, and this time just enough for the Smash Limousine to drive into the rest station. The moment they parked the car, Dr. Mario picked up Pichu and rushed out the limousine and zoomed for the toilet.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoa… That was really loud and scary…" said Link.

"What did he eat earlier?" asked G&W.

And so, the Smashers decided to take a short break at the rest station before heading for the road again.

-

After they're done with their short break, everyone got back into the limousine and got ready to head for the road again.

"Everyone here?" asked CF.

"Mario is at the toilet," said Luigi.

"Well, let's wait for him."

They waited for about 5 minutes before Mario finally came back. "Sorry! I was feeling sick-a!" said Mario.

"Okay, let's get going," said CF.

"Wait! I suddenly want to use the toilet!" said Luigi.

"Then go fast!"

So Luigi got out and ran for the bathroom. After a while, he came back again. "It was just a small fart after all…" he said.

"All right, let's…"

"I need to use the toilet too…" said Zelda.

"Can't you people get everything done in one go?!" shouted CF in frustration.

"Sorry…" Zelda got off and went to bathroom in hurry. It didn't take until ten or so minutes before she finally returned. "Sorry for the wait…"

"Argh! Let's get going now! I don't care if anyone wants to use the toilet or not anymore!" Then CF began to drive the car out of the station, and that's when they all hear a…

POP!!!!!!!

Eveyrone stuck his or her heads out the window and saw that a car tire has popped. "That was unexpected," said Roy.

CF got out from the car and grumbled to himself, "I swear someone must be messing with me today…"

"Don't worry," Fox said to him. "I'll help you and we'll get this done in short time."

CF went to the car trunk at the back and opened it, but found that they're out of spare tires. "Dammit!"

"We can always buy new ones," said Fox. "You see they are having a special discount on tires currently over there."

They had no choice but to buy a new spare tire, and after several minutes of working, they finally changed the broken tire with a new one. "Phew… Done at last…" said CF, wiping off sweat. "Let's get going."

They got back onto the limousine and began to take off, but then a loud bang is heard and steam came out from the car engine.

BANG!!!!! PSSSSSSSSSSSST!!!!!!!

"That was random…" said Yoshi.

"Um… Calm down, Falcon…" Fox said to now erupting CF. "The engine just overheated… We just need to add some water into it and it will be fine…"

-

To make a long story short, the Smashers finally got the limousine to work properly and were able to get back on road without problems.

However, the traffic jam is severe as usual. It was a really long ride home and they didn't reach home until midnight 3 AM…

What a long day this is…

"I'm never going to drive you guys to camp again…" grumbled CF.

* * *

**THE END**

Oh well, that's the end of story. I won't blame you if you think it's not pulled off perfectly, as I know this chapter indeed looks sloppily done.

You might be wondering about the Cult of Pessimism and what became of them now. I assure you that this cult will show up again in the future, but no, they WILL NOT appear in Rise of the Negativities. I have something else to do with them. Heheheh…


End file.
